


let me be your ruler

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Husbands, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Kings & Queens, M/M, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, True Love, no seriously guys they're deeply in love, royal husbands, royal husbands in royal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: In the royal quarters laid the two kings, wrapped up tightly in each other’s embrace in a way that sheltered them from the rest of the world, the sunlight filling the room to give them the warmth and comfort they needed to start their day.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 47





	let me be your ruler

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of my sapphic space murder mystery yet here I am writing about gay kings in love. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The sun rose over the palace making the gemstones embedded in the outer walls glitter and the rose-covered gates seem brighter to reflect the welcoming atmosphere inside the castle. There were already a few workers milling around the castle grounds doing whatever jobs the early morning brought. The gardener was tending to the gardens, ridding it of weeds and any imposters while the maids brought in any deliveries from the front. Guards were littered around the palace keeping watch for any danger while also helping any who needed any help.

There was only one place in the entire castle that wasn’t brimming with life, a place that instead of liveliness and chatter there was domesticity and tranquillity. The kings quarters.

In the royal quarters laid the two kings, wrapped up tightly in each other’s embrace in a way that sheltered them from the rest of the world. As the sun went higher in the sky, rays of light entered the room shining over the face of the brunette king who winced slightly at the intrusion. Slowly, his eyes opened trying to adjust to the blindingly beautiful light scrunching his face up and groaning at being woken up.

However, his face immediately softened when he saw how the sunlight washed over his lover highlighting just how flawless he was. He brushed a hand through the sleeping king’s soft red hair, smiling fondly when he leaned into the touch with a content look on his face. It was peaceful in the room, the only sound being their breathing and the songs of the birds flying outside their window.

If he didn’t have his monarch duties to attend to, Yunho would have sat here for all eternity just to watch over Mingi, his day already felt complete just by having his husband in it even though he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. Sighing, Yunho leaned down and kissed Mingi’s temple knowing that they both had things to attend to which could not be put off despite how much he wished it could. Mingi stirred slightly in his place, stretching his hands over his head before letting out a long sigh and finally opening his eyes.

Despite many people having brown eyes, Yunho was almost sure that Mingi’s eyes were not just a plain brown. Instead, they seemed to shimmer as if the gods had placed rays of sunlight in his eyes at birth so that they would always sparkle so bright whenever he opened them. Mingi had once told Yunho that if he was the sunlight with his strong, bright presence, then Yunho represented the clouds moving carefully and gracefully across the sky with purpose and always fulfilling that purpose.

“Your purpose Yunho-yah,” Mingi had whispered to him back then as they stood on a balcony watching over the kingdom, “is to receive my love, and for you to give me your love my king.”

Yunho remembered those words now as Mingi looked up at him and he saw the fatigue in Mingi’s eyes fade away, allowing love to take place in his eyes instead. 

“Good morning my king,” he said, placing another kiss on Mingi’s forehead, “I trust that you slept without any troubles.”

“I did your majesty,” Mingi replied lightheartedly, rising into a sitting position in front of Yunho. He then moved forward and took Yunho’s lips with his own in a passionate, loving kiss.

“I suppose that was my good morning greeting then?” Yunho asked after they pulled apart, their faces barely a centimetre apart.

“It was your highness. Would you like another one?” Mingi asked cheerfully, his smile stretching across his whole face.

Yunho chuckled lightly before gently cupping Mingi’s face. 

“Yes, I would my king.”

They kissed again and this time, Yunho could feel Mingi’s smile against his lips causing him to start grinning as well. When they separated, they rested their foreheads together while Mingi held Yunho’s hands and began to play with his husband’s fingers.

“I wish we could just stay here all day,” the redhead muttered, etching Yunho’s palm into his memory. 

“That does sound nice. But...”

“But what?”

“Mingi-yah, you have to go and supervise and sign off the building of the new school in the Yoon district and I have a meeting with the royal advisors.”

“I know,” Mingi whined his mouth forming a pout, “but we have hardly any time together today.”

“How about this my sunshine,” Yunho used a single finger to tip Mingi’s head up, “instead of getting the staff, I will allow you to wash and dress me and I will do the same for you.”

Mingi’s pout immediately melted away and a smile once again came in his face at Yunho’s words.

“Thank you Yunho-yah,” Mingi said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s nose.

He got up out of bed and went to fetch the washbasin and Yunho’s garments for the day, leaving the brunette to lie down on their bed wondering what miracles and wonders he had performed to be blessed with Mingi’s presence in his life.

The morning was a pleasant affair, the two husbands experiencing a closeness that they didn’t get to have often. Usually, it was their waiting staff who attended to them for time’s sake, but since they had more time today having woken up earlier than normal, they took their precious time tending to each other.

Mingi had spent the better half of the morning simply washing Yunho’s hair with careful touches and massaging hands through his dark brown hair while Yunho took his time thoughtfully selecting Mingi’s garments, overwhelmed at first at all the possible clothing options he had at hand before finally settling on a blue and pink robe, the bright colours seeming fit taking into account Mingi’s schedule for the day.

When the two were finally dressed Yunho started to make his way to the door to start the day properly by greeting the other residents of the castle and having breakfast only to be stopped by Mingi.

“Yunho-yah, wait!”

“What is it, my love?”

Wordlessly, Mingi took Yunho’s hand in his and led him to stand in front of the mirror in their room before turning around to get something from their wardrobe. When Mingi came back, he was holding a glittering gold crown which was encrusted with rose gold crystals, the same crystals that Mingi had in his jewellery.

“There,” Mingi said softly placing the crown on Yunho’s head delicately with a fond look, “now you are ready to face anything that comes your way, my king.”

“Thank you, my sunshine,” Yunho turned so he was no longer facing the mirror and held both of Mingi’s hands in his, “do you remember when you first placed this crown on my head?”

Mingi nodded, remembering their engagement ceremony where he had first placed the crown upon his lover’s head. Back then, Mingi’s hair was a light brown while Yunho’s was a soft pink the two colours making the couple look angelic.

Now with Mingi’s deep red hair and Yunho’s dark brown hair, the lack of bright colours had not dimmed the angelic glow that covered the royal couple.

“Come, my love,” Yunho said, leading Mingi by the hand towards their bedroom door, “let us conquer a new day.”

“Together my love?” Mingi asked

“Yes,” Yunho declared, together”


End file.
